Dark Fire
by PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu eats the dark fire by making a hole inside himself the dark magic burns inside him and Zancrow pays the price for his arrogance. apart of my lonely boys club project and my anti uke project, Natsu/Zancrow Yaoi Do not read if you do not like


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi PWP Non Con Dub Con Masochism

Pairing: Natsu/Zancrow

Do not read if you do not like

Dark Fire

Natsu eats the dark fire by making a hole inside himself the dark magic burns inside him and Zancrow pays the price for his arrogance.

apart of my lonely boys club project and my anti uke project

x-x-x

Zancrow hit Natsu with a burst of dark flames thinking the boy is consumed he turns to go hunting for more Fairy Wizards, but the fire began to be consumed. 'How is this possible?'

The black fire was consumed and Natsu's magic power burned wildly so much his clothing, other than his scarf turned to ash. "Zancrow you are mine!" Natsu jumped into the air and created a vortex of flames that consumed Zancrow burning his clothes to ash. The fire in Natsu's eyes made Zancrow shudder, he tried summoning the black flame but Natsu just sucked it up.

He pushed the blond on all fours bringing his ass up. "Wait you can't be thinking?!" The red eyed male gasped as his ass was fondled and Natsu growled low in his throat.

Natsu began to spank The blonde's ass making the dark wizard yelp and groan, the spanking made his ass red and his cock hard. Natsu was rock hard and leaking pre cum like crazy. Natsu growled and began to slide his cock along the crack of Zancrow's ass. The fat head of Natsu's cut cock pressed at Zancrow's tight ring of muscle. "You're mine bitch!" Natsu said and pushed into Zancrow's ass burying himself balls deep into the god slayer tight channel.

Zancrow cried out the pain of being forced open by the dragon slayers fat cock only arousing him more. 'Oh fuck he's so huge!' Zancrow thought and Natsu didn't give him time to adjust and began to thrust into him going off at a rough hard pace.

The dragon's slayer bite Zancrow's neck roughly making sure to leave a mark and the pain only turning the blonde on more and more. 'Fuck he's a monster!' Zancrow thinks as he's flipped onto his back his legs up over Natsu's shoulders as his ass is used by the pink haired male.

Natsu's hot mouth moved where ever it could reach leaving love bites everywhere. He nipped the blonde's foot over his leg. Across his chest he left burning love bites. Zancrow's cock was full to bursting now. The uncut dick was leaking a large amount of pre cum. Natsu did not stroke him he amused himself by tugging on Zancrow's foreskin. "Ahh you bastard if you do that I'll cum!"

The fire dragon slayer just smirked and drove into Zancrow harder hitting the males sweet spot and leaking hot pre cum into his body. 'Fuck I can't believe it I'm this turned on by a this Pink haired weakling fuck I can't hold back anymore!' Zancrow moaned and just as he was about to cum Natsu pinched his foreskin closed. The cum made began to fill and the skin expanded with a smirk the slayer released him and the cum overflowed coating his softening cock and his balls with cum. Natsu moaned and growled and continued to fuck Zancrow chanting the word mine over and over.

Finally as Natsu got close to cumming he stuck his tongue out fire appearing on the tip. He leaned down and burned away Zancrow's mark and replaced it with the fairy tail mark with a ring of fire around it. Zancrow hissed as he was marked the pain of the heat getting him hard again. This was a mark that said he belonged to Fairy Tail now but more so he belonged to Natsu of Fairy Tail. With a howl of pleasure he came coating the god slayer's insides with hot cum.

Zancrow hissed as the burning seed made him lose it, he came all over himself. He felt the change instantly his magic was no longer his, his magic like himself belonged to Natsu now. Natsu pulled his dick out with a smirk, the hard cock was coated in cum. "Suck it slave." Zancrow obeyed his new master he lapped at his master's tasty cock. "Ahh good boy."

Natsu owned Zancrow from the day on and Fairy Tail got a new slayer.

End


End file.
